Kanao Tsuyuri
|weight=46 kg |birthday=May 19 |hair_color=Black Black to Pink |eye_color=Purple |blood_type= |affiliation=Demon Slayer Corps Tsuguko |occupation= Demon Slayer |combat_style = Breath of Flower |partner(s)= |base_of_operations= |status=Active |relative(s)=Kanae Kocho Shinobu Kocho Unnamed Biological Family |manga_debut=Chapter 6 |anime_debut=Episode 4 |japanese_va=Reina Ueda |english_va= |image_gallery=Kanao Tsuyuri/Image Gallery }} カナヲ|Tsuyuri Kanao}} is a Demon Slayer, the adoptive sister of Kanae Kocho and Shinobu Kocho and Shinobu's former Tsuguko.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 100 Appearance Kanao is a young girl with large, gentle eyes of a pink-lilac color that are framed by thick eyelashes. She has thin black hair, worn tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head and fastened by a pink and green butterfly ornament that once belonged to her adoptive sister, Kanae Kocho.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Page 12 She has a straight fringe and two loose, chin-length strands that curve downwards from above each of her ears. She wears a slightly purple-tinted version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform, just with a knee-length pleated skirt in place of the usual hakama pants. Over this, she wears a short white cloak, fastened on one side by a dark pink triple knot, also sporting knee-high lace-up white boots with tan soles, heels and toes. When Kanao reappears after the events of the Entertainment District Arc, her appearance changes as she stops wearing her white cloak, opting to wear only her plain Demon Slayer uniform instead.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Page 19 Some time later, during her battle with Doma, Kanao's hair also appears to have changed color, as the tips now fade from black to pink.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Page 1 After the fight, Kanao begins to wear Shinobu Kocho's hairpin rather than Kanae's as the latter's shattered as a result of her battle, and she also loses the ability to see out of her right eye due to her using Breath of Flower's final form to take out the Upper Moon. Gallery Kanao colored body.png|Kanao's updated appearance. Personality When Kanao is first introduced, she is an indecisive and quiet girl due to the abuse she endured before meeting the Kocho sisters.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-8 She became unable to make decisions by herself and repressed her emotions as a defense mechanism. In order to help rectify this, Kanae gave her a coin to flip to decide which path to follow when she didn't know what to do.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Bonus Manga For many years, Kanao continued to show little emotion or desire. Despite this, after seeing what demons did to Aoi, Kiyo, and Shinobu's loved ones, Kanao developed a strong hatred against demons directly from her own will. Initially, Shinobu instructed Kanao to simply cut off demon heads without thinking, since Kanao had no will of her own. However, Kanao also eventually developed her own desire to fight.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 19, Extra Pages Despite her perceived lack of emotion or desire, Kanao defied Shinobu and Kanae's wishes and took the final selection of her own volition, which would imply that her will had been strengthening all along. Between Kanae's death and the Functional Recovery Training Arc, she recovers slightly but still relies on her coin to make decisions. She displays a somewhat mechanical response in conversations; when Tanjiro Kamado approaches her to bid to her farewell, she repeats "goodbye" when he attempts to continue the conversation.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 53, Page 12 However, he eventually manages to start bringing her out of her shell, and she starts to make more of her own decisions. She also gains the ability to speak unambiguously.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 10-11 Kanao gradually becomes able to express her emotions and wants more openly, as seen when Tanjiro recovers from his injuries and she displays relief,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 99, Page 18 when she tells Shinobu that she wishes to train alongside her, and when she expresses shock and distress at Shinobu's plan to defeat Doma.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 2-5 In her battle against Doma, Kanao takes uncharacteristically sadistic glee in pointing out his own lack of emotions. Fueled by hatred and spite due to her sisters' deaths by his hand, she attacks him verbally to the point where he drops his normal carefree demeanor.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-14 Kanao also demonstrates extreme determination and a deep care for her family, crying for the first time in the wake of Shinobu's death, and expressing that she had wished to go home together with her elder sister.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 163, Page 18 Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities Kanao is the Tsuguko of Kanae and Shinobu and has been personally trained by the both of them in the art of combat. As such, Kanao possesses superhuman physical skills, abilities and prowess that potentially marks her as a future member of Demon Slayer Corps' Pillars. Tanjiro, another promising candidate, even states that, during their first meeting together, he could already sense that Kanao was the closest to the Pillars out of the existing Demon Slayers, just by smelling her scent and feeling her aura, which further confirms her skills. *'Superhuman Eyesight' - Kanao possesses extremely sharp eyesight, being able to accurately predict her opponent's next attack and movements by simply observing the subtle shifts of their muscles, joints and the slight movements of their eyes. This allows her to make effective counterattacks and dodges and stay ahead of her opponents. The Upper Moon Two, Doma, comments on this feat and remarks that due to this skill, Kanao may be more skilled than Shinobu. **This ability is enhanced with her Final Form: Scarlet Spider Lily Eyes Breath of the Flower technique. *'Full Focus Breath Style' - As noted by the other residences of the Butterfly Estate, Kanao has already fully mastered the ability to remain constantly focused in using her Breath Style and was able to master the ability to remain constantly in full focus for over 24 hours. Swordsmanship の |Hana no kokyū}} is a breath style derived from the Breath of Water, taught by Kanae, the former Flower Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Her sword skills were then further developed by Shinobu, the former Insect Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. * First Form: * ノ |Ni no kata: Mikage Ume}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 5 - A defensive techniques that deflects attacks using rotating sword slashes. * Third Form: * ノ |Shi no kata: Beni Hanagoromo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Page 14 - A single sword slash that curves and twists. * ノ の |Go no kata: Ada no Shakuyaku}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 4 - A graceful flurry of nine consecutive attacks that flow and weave in on themselves. * ノ |Roku no kata: Uzumomo}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 158, Page 7 A technique used after or during evasion, the user spins around moving with their body weight to deliver an attack. * ノ |Tsui no kata: Higan Shugan}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Page 19 - A focusing technique that raises the users kinetic vision to its maximum, while using this technique the user perceives the world as if it were in slow motion. Usage of the technique however is highly dangerous, as the tremendous strain caused to the eyes ruptured blood vessels and could cause partial or complete blindness. Trivia *Kanao's surname contains the kanji for , and . *Kanao herself decided on her own last name from multiple candidates. Aoi wanted a sister so she was fiercely pestering her to choose her own last name from the side.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 19 ,Extra Pages *In the first character popularity poll, Kanao ranked 8th with 712 votes. *Kanao's birthday was decided to be May 19, the day Kanae Kocho and Shinobu Kocho adopted her, since her actual birthday is unknown. *Kanao's main hobby is blowing soap bubbles. She also enjoys buying sweets and accessories with her pocket money for everyone at the Butterfly Estate, squishing cat paws and helping with the cooking.Kimetsu no Yaiba Databook *Kanao is the only confirmed Tsuguko in the series. *Kanao's favorite drink is Ramune, and she enjoys all of Aoi Kanzaki's cooking. *According to Goto, Kanao has been slaying Demons since childhood. *Kanao keeps the coin given to her by Kanae in a memory box, which was also made by Kanae. *On the Volume 18 cover, Kanao was mistakenly drawn with her sword on the right side of her waist. Koyoharu Gotōge made a statement apologizing for this after the volume's release. *Her rank during the events on Natagumo Mountain was Tsuchinoto. Quotes *(To herself, in regards to Shinobu Kocho) "I wanted to protect her. I wanted to risk my life for her. I wanted to go home together."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 162, Page 18 Navigation ru:Канао Цуюри zh-tw:栗花落香奈乎 pl:Kanao Tsuyuri Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Tsuguko